Man of Destiny
This crossover is a part of Ikran's F-Zero timeline, and also a negative response since she hates Resident Evil. This takes place a few weeks after the events of Ending it All (F-Zero crossover), during Rick Wheeler's first bounty hunting mission as the Young Capt. Falcon. Throughout this time, Rick had been staying at Falcon's fortress in Port Town, as well as training with Samurai Goroh; he looked to the Japanese warrior as a mentor and less as an enemy/bitter rival the same way Falcon saw him. One night, Rick and Tinsel Steelus were sleeping until he woke up by a chirp from his key fob displaying a list of assignments the Falcon Flyer picked up. He selected one which described an outbreak of the mysterious T-Virus that'll spread throughout the space port and soon the whole planet. It was located in a subterranean facility called The Hive and the Umbrella Corp was researching in biological weaponry, healthcare, science and technology. There was an experiment that went awry causing a shutdown and massive casualties. The place is run by its own security system known as the Red Queen. And if the lair's destroyed with the virus, then the money would be forwarded to him immediately; this was designed for elite bounty hunters, but being that Rick has Falcon's mantle, he took on the challenge. It was actually done by honor rather than blind choice since he wanted to prevent the late Douglas Falcon's home world from being infected. He then went to Mute City where Clank Hughes and Mighty Gazelle devised a bomb to detonate and destroy everything in The Hive. The Task Force was, of course, alerted as soon as Rick broke the news, and it wouldn't be an isolated incident if it's not stopped, as the Umbrella Corp. could literally infect the whole universe after Port Town would be overrun first. While Rick left, Tinsel became preoccupied for him; she even went to Dr. Stewart about her scenario and even he had been developing an antidote with all the intel Clank and the Galaxy Police provided. The latter actually sent out the Sanitarian Unit after the incident. In his Blue Falcon GT equipped with a Reactor Might, Rick went to investigate. He set the bomb to blow up after three hours while he looks on for survivors. He traversed through multiple traps, from having a hallucination of the murders at the elevator shaft which compelled him to take the stairs. Then, there was a corridor involving some lethal lasers attempting to slice him asunder, and when it was a massive barrier, in his cracker-jack timing, Rick fired his Glock toward it which poked a hole in which he jumped thru averting any damage, as well as phasing the door lock opening the aperture. There were numerous swarms of zombies, and Rick kept using the Glock which vaporized them instantly in maximum settings. He soon met up with a few survivors in a flooded area where "the cure" was supposed to be upon Alice's restored memory, but it was gone since a traitor named Spence cornered the group. He wanted the Umbrella Corp to rule the galaxy as he set off the incident, and he didn't know a bounty hunter was eavesdropping on the whole thing. He knocked him out, and noticed that Kaplan and Rain were infected by bites and scratches; he doubted if there ever was a reversal for the most deadliest biological weapon in existence. Though, Alice had an inclination he wasn't the real Captain Falcon. He led them out and they'd noticed the bomb ticking away 60 minutes, which increased the tension from his master plan. Alice then remembered that the cure's on the train, according to Kaplan, and then Rick also got bit despite his best efforts. By the time they got to their getaway, his symptoms worsened, but Rain and Kaplan received the remaining samples of the antidote. He let out all his fiery rage on the Licker while powering up the train utilizing his inner potential and the Reactor Might despite the dangers of the T-Virus. He soon succumbed and collapsed from his exhaustion as the escapees were several feet away from the imploding Hive. Rick, upon his unconsciousness, nearly lost his helmet, which shown his true appearance; this tugged at Kaplan's heartstrings as he reminded of how young he was before he lost his sister who's been one of the infected victims. They carried him away, but they were ambushed by the Corp led by their superior, Dr. James Marcus. Fortunately, the Galaxy Platoon beat them to it and forced them to surrender; it was actually thanks to a beacon Jody Summer and Clank installed inside Falcon's helmet. EMDs arrived and carried Rick to the ICU. Dr. Stewart alerted Tinsel at her apartment in Mute City over Rick's fatal condition. He took her in with the Golden Fox, and his kids Rodney and Luna were looking over him as he was being quarantined. Tinsel broke into tears, praying for Rick to stay alive despite the infection spreading throughout his unconscious body. He was then surrounded by the 3 Reactor Mights of Light hoping they'd reverse the curse. Several hours stretched on until Rick finally came to as his normal, though groggy, self. Tinsel and the Stewarts were ecstatic the operation was successful; it wasn't just the Mights, but it was a returning favor as the survivors offered to donate their sanitized blood and insert it into his system. They actually want to see him race from time to time. He said farewell, and they promised to keep his identity confidential. Believe it or not, it was Capt. Falcon that guided Rick into the light and helped him survive the ordeal. His essence gave him the strength to do so. The Sanitarian Unit wanted to continue the investigation to see if the Umbrella Corp. had contaminated more across the universe, and would be looking forward to seeing Rick again, even if he races. Category:Storyline crossovers Category:Events Category:Events in the future Category:Stories written by TheIkranRider Category:TheIkranRider Category:Events of the distant future Category:Spinoffs Category:Stories that take place in the Future